


Caring demon

by Starlightowl99



Series: Neo One Shots [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubcon Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Inkubus Taekwoon, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, References to Depression, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Shadows - Freeform, Taekwoon is actually really nice, but for safety i keep this m-rated, he just wants to keep his demon image, kind of non-con but not to heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: This once was a small drabble.I liked the idea so i wrote it new.Yet this Halloween challenge happened and i thought that it fits perfectly for the promptNightmare + "You want this as much as i do"That is the reason this one is puplished as a singe one shot.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Neo One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Caring demon

He is sitting on the bed in his silky dark red pyjama, starring outside through the little window ―that is big enough to let enough light into the room but small enough to give him a secure feeling of being cut off from outside― the moon reflecting in the dark almost black eyes that seem getting darker and darker, the less the moonlight reach them as big dark clouds start to cover the moon. He sees but also not, he recognizes the lights outside, various colours and the shades of blue the night brings, other big skyscrapers but his eyes are tired and the forms that define the shapes of what he sees outside his window are blurred and bizzar. 

Tired, he is so tired but his mind refuses to let him sleep, refuses to shut down. 

Hakyeon is afraid.

A swish, he hears, like the soft wind that makes leaf dancing while wandering through the trees, hisses a snakes produce when angry, whispers in the dark that the brain tries to mark as imagination because he is alone in his room, yet his mind knows better even if that means accepting a different reality than people tell you. Screwing his sanity, twisting his reality, corrupting his imagination of normality. 

Moving along the walls of his room in the secured dark of the night, a macabre dance around the moonlight ―that is the only source of keeping them outnumbered at night because they hate sunlight― yet not enough to keep them completely away since the light of the moon is only a shadow of sunlight itself. 

They only truly fear pure sunlight, a light so strong it burns them away. Unfortunately only their existence, their seed, once planted, stays and they are simple to many to kill them at once. Created by humanity itself and not acknowledged in their existence at all, they always find a way to survive and to get stronger until they get their victim. 

Making it one of them.

  
  


Shadows

  
  


Waiting for him to lose the game they play every night and to fall into a deep slumber. Lurking in the corner of his bedroom as long as the moonlight could hold them at bay, like big fat spiders ready to spin their spiderweb made of nightmares instead of silk, waiting there, hoping he will fall and get trapped. Waiting for him to get exhausted and tired, so they can make their strike. Hunting him down until one day he will lose the fight once and for all.

  
  


For a few days they hunted him now and he had started to fear the nights again. From shitty dreams up to horrible nightmares, his head full of self doubts about himself, his job, his existence in general. There was a short moment, a time he thought he was finally able to get rid of them for good. How naive he was. 

Of course they came back. 

This time strong enough to manifest, showing their horrible self to him and the sheer horror they bring with. Just when he thought this time he got rid of them, when he dared to hope, his fate abandoned him completely, leaving him to survive in this twisted but now cruel reality of life.

He never believed in supernatural things, but had never denied those things either. For god's sake he never had time to think about those things, to be busy with life and surviving in a reality he thought was normal. Until the day the real nightmare started to take over his life. 

Sometimes he wonders if he should let them win. If it would make things easier. Why does he still fight back?

  
  
  


Hakyeon had achieved everything, every person dreams of. A own company that runs well, being the CEO- being his own boss, earning plenty of money to live a sorrow free life. Loved by all his staff, at least he thinks so ―trying his best to treat them like humans. Not a thing many other companies do as he had noticed on his way to the top― they always tell him he is a really good boss and sometimes buy him even little gifts. Further he owns a big apartment in a part of the city where the richer people live, two cars he loves and he is able to give his life the luxury so many other humans dream about.

Yet he feels empty so often.

Can’t be happy and enjoy his life to the fullest. Always afraid to fall asleep, to close his eyes. Haunted by demons every night. 

They tell him all is a lie. He is not loved. If he is loved why is he alone? Where is his family? A partner? That he is a loser. Everything is an illusion. He can do nothing and without the right people he would never be at this position. They tell him he should give in and hand his life in their hands. That they can help him, setting him free.

He knows it is all lies but… it is hard sometimes.

Some nights he barely sleeps.

Afraid to meet them.

Afraid to confront them.

Afraid to lose.

  
  


But he is tired tonight, tired as hell and sleep claims him finally after he sat here for hours.

As soon as he closes his eyes, he cries. 

Isn’t it pathetic?

  
  
  


However when the dream starts he feels strangely awake. 

_ Where is he? Why does this feel so… real? What is happening? _

He never dreamed like this. The room he finds himself in is cozy he notices while checking it out. Walls mostly white, one is coloured in a warm shade of grey. There are some pictures of landscape sceneries hanging on one of the white walls, framed in different kinds of woods but still they harmonise together. Looking as if hanging unorganised but if you look closely there is a system.

He immediately notices the fireplace and the fire burning, which adds a layer of warmth over everything giving the cosy touch that makes a soul feeling at ease and welcomed in a home. Watching the flames of a fire dancing always had a calming effect on him. Letting his eyes wander over a big grey couch near to it. It looks pretty comfy, decorated with some pillows in shades of deep red and purple and a big blanket in black laying there. A small wooden table between couch and fireplace. Some plants give the last touch.

_ Plants but no windows for light? What is he dreaming? Why should he dream about a room like this? Yes, he liked the room but… why? What? All of this feels so… real?  _

He can smell the burning wood, can hear the flames crackling. Slowly he moves, towards the fire. There are no windows but that is not the only strange thing. The whole atmosphere feels odd? 

He stares at the fire he now is standing right in front of. It feels frighteningly real.

  
  


  
“Welcome human.”    
  
Hakyeon yelps, one hand automatically reaching for his heart that just skips a beat and hammers heavy against his rib cage. He turns around from the fireplace just to find a stranger sitting on the couch. 

A man around his age. The first thing he notices is the man's beautiful appearance. 

The raven black hair is a bit longer than his own, a clearly brighter tan than his own skin ―which is not a big deal considering he is very tanned― slender but strong build and holy- those legs, very very long legs. Nice arms what he can scan with his quick and fast gay radar, tights don’t seem bad either.

The eyes. The eyes! Hakyeon makes the mistake and looks at them more detailed and for longer after he is done scanning for a first picture. They give the man an appearance that makes his brain shrill in alarm. Fearsome kinda, catlike giving him a feline look almost, intimidating. 

A hunter. 

A type of man, Hakyeon grew careful with all his time of dating, expecial for the time his demons were able to crush every little bit of self confidence he once had. Those men are cruel, cold, restless and only break a heart too easily. Yet from time to time he falls for those men only to be a mess after. 

Maybe he is just a little bit of a masochist and has no idea about it.

Anyway that man is beautiful, alluring, or to sum it up in one word only: deadly

  
  


“Who are you? Where am i? Why can’t I stop dreaming weird shit? What is this?” he whispers, still a bit shocked about the situation and stumbles away from the couch when the figure on it starts to move. Hurries away from the fire, from the man, until his back hits one of the walls and his eyes can scan so much things but no fucking door. 

_ Why does it feel so terrifying? _

He can hear like this would be real, he can smell like this is a real scenario in a strangers apartment, he can see… to normal as if this would be a dream, he can fucking feel everything as if it is reality and he just swapped places.   
  
_ That can’t be possible! _

This is nothing more than a dream, nothing more than another fucked up nightmare those things planted in his head to drive him crazy. He hugs himself, closing his eyes about to cry in frustration about another peaceful dreamless night. 

“This is just a dream, calm down, just a bad dream,” he mumbles one of his mantras, doing everything to calm himself, trying to ignore the other man in the room, trying to ignore the fact he hears footsteps now, trying to ignore the fact someone stays in front of him, trying to ignore his heavy beating heart and the fear that slowly take control over his body.

_ Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream. _

_ But why, why does it feel so freaking real and why can’t he control it? _

_ Why can’t he control it?  _ The last thought screamed in his head. Oh god he trembles.

“I am an Incubus.”

_ It sounds so soft?  _

Ok that voice is not what he would have dreamed to that figure of a man. Doesn’t fit with that appearance. Under other circumstances he may have laughed at this point. Such a silly detail he dreams about. 

Fingers under his chin force him not only to lift his head, no in an attack of surprise he opens his eyes, meeting those eyes. Freaking crazy eyes! They are purple! The fuck what is he dreaming for shit, those iris are purple, vibrant purple as if glowing. 

“You are in my room because I wanted you to be here,” the nightmare speaks and it feels as if every word is caressing his soul with a soft touch.

Hakyeon can only stare at those purple glowing eyes and he can feel how he starts to get lost in them. It feels strange, as if he gets dizzy. He has to get himself together! Hakyeon pinches himself very painfully in one arm and it hurts like in real life but it gets him really out of that weird condition he was in. 

Trance! He felt like holding captive in trance! 

He starts to blink more often while staring at those eyes now. Breaking the stare as good as he can. The man smiles, noticing the act but does nothing. 

“You got my attention for a few days and I definitely wanna feed from you. Your energy is amazing, smells delicious. I am sure it also tastes wonderful,” the man licks his lips, “Like a high rated star meal.” 

At the words “feeding”, “you” and “delicious” Hakyeons eyes widen and in fear as he stares at the man he dreamed together. Some of his brain cells slowly try to make him realise that this is probably not just a simple nightmare but they fight against the old instinct of fear which successfully was able to win over most parts of the brain.

“W-What?” Hakyeon stammers, “Fe-feeding? Feeding off m-me?” Hakyeon wants to move, wants to run, wants to wake the fuck up he paralyzed. His body not reacting to any order of the rest of his functioning brain. His breath starts to quicken and comes out flat. 

_ What is an Incubus? Some other kind of demon? A stronger one? _

_ Just a nightmare, just a nightmare. _

_ Can those things kill him? Can they kill him in his dream? Will he die outside too? He doesn’t wanna die! _

_ No no no no. NO! _

Hakyeon is just a little bit far from crying. 

Then the male chuckles and releases the grip letting him finally free from whatever spell he was under, the fog that had dulled his mind cleared up. Hakyeon hadn’t even noticed that he was that far gone! Shaking his head to be sure his mind is clear again he presses his back harder against the wall.

Unfortunately no door in the wall opens up to let him slip through and give him the opportunity to run away. With his shaking legs he probably wouldn’t come far anyway. As if that monster was able to read his mind, the man chuckles again and some force wants Hakyeon to face that thing again. 

“No there is no way out of here for you humans, I am the only one controlling this room,” and fuck, with the smile following that sentence the thing bares his fangs! 

FANGS!

Whatever shit he dreams together now, why does his brain have to come up with a creature that has fangs.

He can’t remember he read a vampire book the last days which could have been the source for this dream detail. They look scary and he hates them so near to his body. Refusing to waste a single thought on what they can do to him, which is easier thought than done. 

  
  


“W-What do you want from m-me?” Hakyeon stutters in a pleading voice. He is done, so done. Didn’t take long for his demons to break him tonight but he gets tired of this. Also this kind of game is new, he is not used to this. This is a really dangerous dream. That thing sounds as if it will kill him. 

“W-why can’t you let me rest? Why do you like seeing me suffer so much?” He starts to sob after all. “Is it that much fun?” Then the first tear falls, and another one follows and another and another. He is such a crybaby he hates it. Not even able to bring up the shame for being pathetic anymore.

The human is shaking visibly, staring at Taekwoon and the Incubus frowns at those accusations.

_ What is that human talking about? He visits him in his dreams for the first time? _

The next question makes Taekwoon speechless. 

“Do you want to see me dead so bad, demon?”

It sounds so broken, lifeless almost.

_ Wait a minute, demon? The human called him demon? _

Taekwoon is confused, he thought the human had no idea what he was and judging by those other questions the human really had no idea then why calling him a demon.

“What are you talking about!” Taekwoon growls and it doesn’t make the fact better, that the human was scared as hell. 

Hakyeon flinches, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball in his bed, burying himself under his blanket. But he is trapped in a nightmare between a wall and a demon that is so much different from all he had encountered so far. Crying quietly when he whimpers a desperate “Don’t kill me please.” 

Which was not the answer Taekwoon wanted to hear. 

_ Just what did happen to that human?  _

Taekwoon wonders. Gently, he takes the human face between his palms. Ignoring the flinch and the trembling body. Letting his thumbs gentle caress over the wet cheeks. “I watched over you from afar for a while but I'm visiting you for the first time tonight human,” Taekwoon stares into those dark brown eyes that are filled with so much sad feelings and fear. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about but what do you know about us demons? How can you know about our existence?” 

There should be lust and love in those beautiful brown eyes right now, not sadness and fear. He can’t feed from sadness and fear. 

“Aren’t you one of them?” Again not the answer for his questions and he grows tired of this. When the human is not willing to give him his answers on his own, he will force them out. For what sake does his kind have the ability to read minds and manipulate memories if not for a situation like this. 

Taekwoon sighs and makes a decision.

  
  
  


He lets go of the face and slides his hands around the waist pulling the human towards him and he is surprised to be successful without a fight. 

Hakyeon thinks that it’s over, he will die. That Incubus-demon-thing played enough with him and his mind. Driving him insane and is now tired of the game play. 

That’s what demons do after all. Driving him into an abyss of madness until death doesn’t scare him anymore. Instead it is a welcoming way out and yes he is tired, very tired. 

There is a pull, surprisingly gentle but strong enough to not fight against it ―not that he dared to try that― and then his body moves towards the demon, away from the wall. 

Taekwoon holds him close even if the humans body is going limp yet never stops trembling. 

“Close your eyes human,” the Incubus whispers and Hakyeon follows the order. 

It’s not his intention to anger the creature more. He hopes for a peaceful death. Maybe he regrets not calling his parents so often. Telling them a last “I love you” would have been nice. 

  
  
  


Taekwoon focuses on his magic, channeling the energy. The magic he had worked on Hakyeon was simple basic Incubus magic. Parting the human soul from the body, holding it captive in a magical cage ―his room― and letting it free when he got his meal. Using the soul as a bridge between the human body and mind. After all the human body is just a shell, connected to its core, the soul.

Which is the reason the dream feels so real. The human simply feels like he is here for real, while it is just his soul sending the signals to his body and with that the brain. 

So of course he should be able to see what is going on in the humans mind when he channels his magic to enter Hakyeons mind. A place he should see all of the others' dreams, worries, hopes, but also the dirtiest secrets, the forbidden thoughts, the desires. 

All he sees when the room falls, is a black mass of bizarre creatures spreading their poison. 

_ So he can see them. _

Taekwoon frowns in anger and frustration. 

_ No wonder he knows about demons then, they grew so strong around him that they were able to materialize. _

He hates the shadows, they are good for nothing! Low level demons that have nothing better to do than invading humans minds and driving them crazy. You need a lot of magic for them to transfer them into something useful like a pet. 

Simple souls, so corrupted they lost every part of humanity. Not able to evolve into something with greater power. Those ending up as a shadow. The only useful thing is they are weak and they don’t pick fights. Crawlers of the demon world. 

Taekwoon can feel the anger growing in him. Fucking shadows!

He let out a low long growl. 

  
  
  


Hakyeon starts to shake when he hears the deep growl that’s getting louder and louder and louder. He starts to breathe faster when the grip around his waist goes stronger pressing him against the other body almost violently. Holding him in a tight grip. His arms hang limb next to his body because he feels like a doll and he doesn’t dare to touch the Incubus. Starting to mumble prayers between his sobs. 

That he doesn’t wanna die yet. 

  
Taekwoon doesn’t listen, he has no time for it. Instead he growls at the shadows baring his fangs like a lion who wants to defend his prey from vultures. Purple glowing eyes staring down every single one of those low level creatures until the last dumb shadow has gotten the message. 

This human is taken! 

By him!

  
Taekwoon just made a claim. 

Slowly the black mass retreats and when the last one finally is vanishing into smoke, he summons a room again.

A bedroom this time.

  
  


Hakyeon yelps as he feels himself getting picked up in bridal style and in reflex he grabs for the demon's white shirt to get a hold on something. Before he realises what he just had done and the shock can sink in, he can feel a soft mattress meeting his back. His eyes widening in shock about the turn of scenarios that don’t make any sense in his head. 

“Please don’t hurt me! Don’t kill me,” he begs while trying to crawl away as soon as he is free from the monster's grip. Though for his own sanity he is not willing to let the demon out of his eyes. Causing him to shout as he ends up on his back again when Taekwoon stops his attempt to flee from him by holding him in place with a hand around Hakyeons ankle. The Incubus almost sighs, almost. 

It’s not bad when humans fear him a bit, it only helps him to stay in control and to take what he needs without using violence. Fear makes humans wonderfully obedient but this human somehow is different. What he saw had triggered something in him. By Lucifer, he feels pity even. That’s rare, he had stopped caring about humans a long time ago. 

In horror, Hakyeon watches the creature of his nightmares crawling on the bed until it is above him and he is caged under a body of broad shoulders, nice chest and long legs. 

Hakyeon starts to panic. 

He is gay yes ―probably the reason he dreams of a man― but he is surely not so crazy to dream of unwanted sex or sex with a monster or anything worse.

_ But that’s what nightmares do right, letting someone dream about something horrifying, _ he reminds himself. 

Well it can only get worse from here on he knows but he doesn’t want to accept. He clos0sd his eyes, whimpering and trying to concentrate so he wouldn't lose it. There must be a way to get control over this!

_ Just a nightmare, just a nightmare. _   
  


Taekwoon frowns. The human really looks horrible now that he looks at him closely. Dark circles under his eyes, a kind of sick paleness on the actually pretty lovely tones skin. The eyes were full of emotions that shouldn’t be in there. The body looks too thin and he can see that once the human had a very nice body. He still recognises some muscles and wonders how long the human had fought against those shadows.

Finding himself in a situation where he wants to help a human. Taekwoon wants to snort at himself but he still wants to feed from this one. The energy this human radiates and the smell drives him crazy. Though it seems he needs to help that one to gain his health and strength back first and quick. He is hungry! At least he shouldn’t miss to finish his claim otherwise he is sure another Incubus or succubus will show up. It is a wonder with that energy no one else had claimed the human yet.

_ Maybe the shadows suppressed it? _

Rethinking it, he noticed the human because he went out surprisingly early because he didn’t feel in the mood for clubbing and the later it got the less he could feel the humans aura. There were lots of shadows after all and they had grown strong.

Taking the shaking hands, which are put between them by Hakyeon as a useless defense, by the wrists, Taekwoon pushes them aside and pins them against the mattress. He is gentle, always is, when his prey is obedient and as long as they don’t demand it harde. 

“What’s your name, human?” he asks in a soft and calming voice, not forcing the human to look at him. Giving him that little bit of assurance. 

“Ha- Cha Hakyeon demon.” 

Taekwoon humms. 

“I am Taekwoon, Hakyeon. Nice to meet you human,” he whispers and suddenly Hakyeon has a little bit of hope that the monster is maybe a friendly one. “

Please, i beg you. Don’t hurt me. Let me go please,” Hakyeon gasps and flinches when he suddenly feels a shift of weight. “Please,” he sobs desperately, feeling the demon’s weight crushing on him, pinning his small body down against the mattress. A hot breath against his ear. “I am afraid I can't let you go that easily Hakyeon, but-” the human sobs another “Please” cutting the demon off mid sentence.

Taekwoon shushed him, bringing his finger on top of trembling lips. It’s all he needed to make Hakyeon go silent. “Manners Hakyeon, manners i wasn’t finished.” 

The sound in the demon’s voice had shifted to something dangerous sending shivers along Hakyeons whole body and he suddenly is not sure if he had fucked up but then the demon sighs. 

“Where was I? Ah yes, I won't do anything else tonight except kissing you, will you be so good and accept my claim.” 

Hakyeon refuses to open his eyes at all. A shiver of fear rocks through his body again after he heared those words. It wasn’t a question but a statement and a warning. He forces his eyes to not open so the tears can’t break through the lids again but he pushes himself for an answer. 

“Y-Yes.”

  
“Yes what sweetheart?”

  
Hakyeon doesn’t like the sound swinging in that sentence. It sounds dangerous.

“I- I will be… good and a-accept,” he gulps, “you claiming me?” he adds. Unsure if that is what the Incubus ―Taekwoon, he reminded himself that it has a name― wants to hear from him. But then he hears a hum and it sounds satisfied. 

“Splendid, sweetheart.” The whisper reaches his ear and suddenly Hakyeon feels hot. Under other circumstances he even would feel aroused. 

Then he feels something soft against his lips and he needs a few seconds to realise that those are the demons lips. Unsure about the whole situation he is careful with his reaction but he doesn’t fight it. The sooner he gives Taekwoon what he wants the quicker he will let him go. 

At least Hakyeon hopes so and he holds onto every little bit of hope he can get. He feels a tongue licking over his underlip and he opens up. Letting the demon guide the kiss and trying to survive the sudden heat that comes with it because it feels good? 

What the hell, he feels so good. 

God he had missed a kiss like this since years. Passionate, deep, promising.

Hakyeon finds himself reacting back before his brain can progress the situation and calculate a reaction. He doesn’t even care about the fangs. Yes that demon had fangs! That realisation almost brings him back to reality but Taekwoon doesn’t let him go so easily, instead drives him crazy and hot with a fucking simple kiss to the point Hakyeon gets lost again.

He has no idea how he managed to breathe during that kiss but he pants heavily once Taekwoon finally ends it and releases him. The demon smirks while the human looks at him with wide eyes. During the kiss the human swallowed enough of his venom and the claim is clear. No other Incubus or succubus should touch him now. “Felt good hmm?” Taekwoon hums and their lips are still so close Hakyeon can feel the vibration on his own. 

“Y-Yes,” he stutters helplessly but it also is the truth. It felt good.    
  


“I will give you more, give you what you desire. Show you what real pleasure feels like and make you count your sins. I can feel it. Deep down you want this as much as I do,” Taekwoon smiles while whispering all those dark and dirty words to Hakyeons face and the human is helpless being caught in the Incubus magic.

“However, I keep my promise. So i will do nothing tonight, don’t worry sweetheart,” and Taekwoon moves his body so he lies down next to Hakyeon who had his eyes closed again. Wanting to unsee the nightmare and feeling so old and tired. The latter is not sure if he hates the pet name or likes it because how long is it someone gave him a pet name and a lovely one on top?   
  
To his surprise Hakyeon feels Taekwoons arms loosely holding him around his waist and pulling his body towards the Incubus chest. 

_ Is the demon spooning him?  _

It dawns on him slowly, that the Incubus is really pulling him close to cuddle him. One hand now softly caressing his back. Moving along the spine, up and down, up and down, up and down. Slowly he opens his eyes a little bit, meeting a broad chest covered now in black silk.

All of sudden he remembers something important that he totally forgot but now that he thinks about it the fact hits him. From the beginning he only had worn his pyjamas! 

  
It is spring, nights start to get warmer.   
  
_Oh god he only wears shorts!_ _Thin silky shorts!_

If he wouldn’t have been that afraid, the demon of his dreams was pretty hot. 

_ Oh god, oh god!  _

He gulps, feeling pretty ashamed about the thoughts that are suddenly popping up in his head.    
  


  
“Sleep!” a soft but firm voice orders and suddenly he feels really really tired. His eyelids flutter. 

“Sleep they won’t come for you.” 

The voice is unfair. It Sounds so beautiful.Not fitting a demon at all. He feels so so tired. 

“Sleep Hakyeon, sleep we will talk the next night.” 

Sounds more like the voice of an angel.

Hakyeon can feel himself slipping away into the world of sleep. 

“I made sure they will never come back,” Taekwoon murmurs but Hakyeon is already deep asleep, unconsciously snuggling closer towards the warmth he missed so much the last years. 

The Incubus summons another bed sheet to cover their bodies, making sure the human won’t start to freeze in his sleep.

  
  


The shadows do not dare to show up again.


End file.
